The Robbed that Smile
by DecemberC
Summary: Due to a mix up at the Ministry in the late eighties, hundreds of muggle-borns went without their wizarding education. Now, two decades later, a pair of close friends are about to discover that the world they have only ever dreamed of is a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Grace trembled as she held the letter in her hands. It was like nothing she had received before- A thick yellowed paper with dark green ink forming the cursive letters. Not to mention the fact that it had been delivered via a large snowy owl swooping through the bedroom window.

She had been sitting at her desk with a pink highlighting pen dangling from her teeth, one hand in her dark hair, staring at the journal article in front of her. This was the most important assignment of her course but it was hard to focus on the use of art in philosophy for children when it was such a lovely day outside. The bedroom window was open, a warm breeze drawing in the shouts of children in the neighbouring park. Grace scratched her scalp and gazed at the trees in front of her. A swift movement caught her attention and before she could jump off her chair, the white owl had glided right through the open window and landed elegantly on her bed.

It glared impatiently at her as she stared in bewilderment. The owl hooted indignantly and used its beak to nudge an envelope which Grace now noticed lying on the bed at the owl's feet. She edged cautiously towards the creature and timidly reached out for the envelope. With this movement, the owl seemed satisfied. It ruffled its feathers before taking flight once more. Grace tried to watch it fly away but it seemed that it disappeared as soon as it left the window.

Turning her attention back to the envelope, she noticed it was addressed to her. A jolt of recognition flooded her. It couldn't be. It must be her best friend Lena playing a prank. She opened the envelope and discovered the letter that was so familiar and yet so alien. She had never truly expected to receive one of these. For eleven years, she had been praying for this. Yet now that it had happened, she was wary. It must be a joke.

With that, her phone began ringing loudly, interrupting her thoughts. Glancing at the screen, Grace saw that it was Lena. No doubt calling to see how her joke had gone down.

"Grace? That was brilliant! I can't believe you actually hired an owl. You gave me the fright of my life- I thought I was going to have a heart attack when it tapped on my window!"

Grace was silent for a few moments, trying to understand what her friend was saying.

"What are you on about? I haven't done anything. You're the one who sent me a blooming Hogwarts letter!"

"Stop kidding. I know it was you and you know I haven't sent you anything. It was lovely though. Thank you. Fancy sending me a letter by owl!"

Grace was more confused now. Had Lena had the same experience? She sounded so grateful. She was yet to burst into giggles despite her usual inability to keep a straight face for very long.

"Lena. I'm serious. I'm sitting here with a letter in my hand. A bloody great owl flew right onto my bed and dropped off an envelope. I haven't sent you anything".

"Well", Lena paused, "What does your letter say?"

Grace read aloud:

"_Dear Miss Parker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to an error at the Ministry of Magic between 1987 and 1988, births of muggle-born witches and wizards were not fully recorded and many children were omitted from the register. You should have received a letter at the age of 11 to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To amend these errors, we have formed a college for the children who were not registered at birth. All will be explained in due course._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Then there's a whole list of books and things" Grace concluded.

"That's exactly what mine says. I don't understand. Are you sure you didn't send this?" Lena responded.

"Of course I didn't. Would I sound this confused if I had?" Grace was starting to believe that this was not a prank after all. At least, not a prank orchestrated by Lena.

The next day, Grace arrived at Lena's flat. They had arranged to meet up and try to work out what was going on. Their love of the wizarding world was not a secret. Anyone could have sent them the letters. The only question was who would go to this much hassle? Neither girl could think of anyone who would spend the time and money on such an elaborate prank. Yet the only alternative- that Hogwarts was real, that the world they had spent hours discussing and dreaming they were a part of was real- was too unthinkable to be true.

As they re-read their letters for what felt like the hundredth time, a loud knock at the door made them both jump. They stared at the door and then at each other wide-eyed, before laughing. They were so on edge that just a knock at the door was a threat.

"Probably an election campaigner" said Lena, getting on to her feet.

"If it's Conservative, tell them to GTFO" joked Grace, poking fun at her friend's political preferences as Lena left the room.

Grace listened to the muffled voices from the hall. They carried on for longer than she expected, having assumed it was just a cold caller. She frowned as she strained to listen but could hear nothing clearly until soft footsteps approached the living room.

As the door was pushed open, Grace saw Lena's pale face as she stood in the doorframe. Behind her was a middle-aged man who, despite the wrinkles on his face, had bright red, albeit thinning, hair. He was wearing a blue and white shell suit that looked fresh out of the early nineties. Despite his strangely old fashioned appearance, he had kind eyes and smiled warmly at Grace.

"You must be Grace Parker", he said as he extended a hand, "So nice to meet you. I was just chatting to Lena. I've come from the Ministry of Magic. No doubt your letters surprised you, as I gather they surprised Lena, but nothing to worry about, I'm here to explain it all to you".

Grace glanced at Lena, who shrugged her shoulders in dazed reply. They both looked at the strange man who was suddenly very interested by Lena's phone charger.

"Excuse me, Mr..." Lena began, before realising the man had not introduced himself. He was crouching down to the wall socket, flexing the cable and muttering to himself. "I'm sorry sir but-"

The man now turned and chuckled. "I'm sorry, girls. I get distracted sometimes, you see. The things muggles think up these days! I used to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department at the Ministry. Always fascinated me, muggles. I do apologise. Dumbledore was a bit wary of sending me over, for this very reason, but unfortunately nobody else was available at such short notice so I'm afraid you're left with me. Arthur Weasley."

"So, erm, Mr Weasley. Why are you here?" Grace's voice was shaking. This new turn of events was doing nothing to reassure her. She was even more confused than she had been and, judging by the look on Lena's face, her friend was equally as stunned.

"Of course, of course! Well, as your letters should have stated, all wizards and witches have to be registered at birth. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on this and they can detect all magic folk, so even muggle-borns are registered, although they don't know about this until they get their letters at 11, of course. Now, in 1988 a glitch was reported in the registration system. This glitch meant that muggle-borns weren't being registered. We suspect it was a curse left over from the First Wizarding War, part of the anti-muggle movements that were taking place to stop muggle-borns entering our world. This curse probably lay dormant for years before activating itself. It was fixed as soon as it was noticed but nobody had the hindsight to check the extent of the damage. The Ministry back then was- well, let's just say it wasn't quite as efficient as today. Anyway, it's only this year that someone from the registration department has discovered that a lot of muggle-borns have passed through life completely unaware of their powers. Seems they noticed a massive decrease in the muggle-borns attending Hogwarts in the late 90s and investigated. So Albus Dumbledore, the great wizard that he is, has decided to open Hogwarts to those who missed out on their letter at 11 and offer them the education they deserve. A few years late but nonetheless, it's better than never. Of course you won't be stuck with the little ones! There'll be a whole load of you in the same position so you'll learn together".

"Mr Weasley-" Lena began

"Please, call me Arthur"

"Arthur, then. We know a bit about the wizarding world here but it's widely regarded as fiction. So excuse us if we seem a bit taken aback. We've always believed Hogwarts to be purely fictional so this is a lot to take in".

"Ah! That's perfectly understandable. I was prepared for this but it seems to have slipped my mind". With these words, he pulled a wand out from the pocket of the shell suit jacket. He chuckled as the girls' eyes grew rounder with awe. "Never seen a real wand I suppose?"

Arthur pointed the wand at a cushion on the sofa. "Accio cushion!" he exclaimed. The cushion whizzed across the room towards him and he caught it surprisingly gracefully.

Grace and Lena both dropped their mouths open in shock. Grace turned her head towards Lena and saw that she was equally as surprised.

"So, girls, do you believe me now? I know it's a big surprise but we really have got to get a move on. There is not much of the summer left and you will still have a lot to prepare. As soon as you have replied to your offers, I can take you over to Diagon Alley so you can get your school things. No great rush, don't let me panic you. You don't need to decide now. Dumbledore does need a reply within the week though so the sooner the better". When the girls didn't reply, he continued. "I'm sorry to leave so soon girls but I have a few more people to visit yet. I'll be back at 10am on Tuesday. If you could have a decision by then, that would be perfect. It was lovely to meet you both".

Grace and Lena muttered barely audible farewells, still baffled by the visit. With that, there was a loud crack and Arthur Weasley disappeared.

Lena was the first to speak. "Well. That wasn't what I was expecting".


	2. Chapter 2

It was not unusual for Grace to be in Lena's flat on a Tuesday morning but this week was different. They were sitting on the sofa together, both looking at the TV. To an outsider it would look like they were fascinated in finding out whether the man on the screen was going to pass the all important lie detector test but, in fact, they were steeling themselves for the arrival of Arthur Weasley. At 10 o'clock exactly, there was a sharp rap on the door. Grace breathed a sigh of relief as Lena ran to the door. She had been worried that the wizard would apparate directly into the living room. She was easily startled at the best of times so she didn't know how she'd cope with a man appearing out of thin air in front of her.

Having expected his arrival this time, the girls were a lot more relaxed. Lena offered him a cup of tea to which he showed more delight in the workings of the kettle than the actual drink. Eventually he sat down on the sofa with a loud exhale. Grace noticed he was wearing an eclectic combination of a tartan shirt, Bermuda shorts and deerstalker hat. Clearly he struggled with the concept of muggle clothing.

"Right then. I'll assume you've been thinking about your options a lot over the past couple of days". Grace nodded whilst Lena made a soft noise of acknowledgement. "Have you thought about whether you would like to accept the offers?"

"Yes!" enthused the pair in unison before giggling.

"Sorry, Mr Wea- Arthur. It's just that we've wanted this for a very long time so we might be more than a little excited" Grace explained.

"No worries, perfectly understandable. I remember being just as excited when I got my letter. Of course, I was expecting to go all along having grown up in a wizarding household. It must be even more exciting for you. Now, let's get these letters sent to Hogwarts". He pulled a quill and some parchment out of his shorts pocket and scratched a short message down before attaching it to the leg of a small, scruffy owl that had mysteriously appeared in the room. The owl took off in a flurry as Mr Weasley stood up from the sofa.

"Right then, if you're coming to Hogwarts, we'd better get you sorted. Dumbledore assures me that you both have a small amount of money in your muggle banks? We'll be able to exchange your money at Gringott's so you should have plenty for all your equipment. So if you're ready, we'll get going. I notice you don't have a fireplace in this building so we'll have to travel your way".

Grace felt slightly embarrassed at the prospect of being in public with this strange man wearing socks and sandals. He noticed the look on her face and chuckled in the warm manner that was becoming familiar.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a car. No muggles can see it and it will get us to London in no time at all". He winked conspiratorially.

Sure enough, parked outside the flats was a battered blue Ford Anglia. "Excuse the condition. It got a bit busted up a while back and I've never got around to fixing it. I've found I prefer it this way. It looks more discreet. Works perfectly fine though".

Despite the initial appearance, the interior of the car was rather luxurious. The seats were larger than usual with soft, plump cushions. There was much more leg room than was to be expected and the car had the faint scent of cinnamon and spiced apples. More remarkably, the journey from Winchester to London took no more than 10 minutes and Mr Weasley found a parking space in Charing Cross with no trouble at all.

As they climbed out of the car, he pointed to a building across the road. It was a small, dingy pub with dirty windows and a broken down sign hanging above the dark door. "That would be the Leaky Cauldron" he exclaimed with a flourish.

They hurried across the busy road and entered the door. Grace was amazed that none of the people rushing past seemed to notice. "They see an old shop front" explained Mr Weasley, following her gaze.

Unlike Mr Weasley's car, the pub inside was no fancier than the exterior. The lighting was very low and it was rather shabby, although it was clear that the owners had tried to make it look more appealing by adding strange plants on each table. A few witches and wizards sat at tables, reading newspapers and chatting to each other. "Morning, Arthur!" called out one of the wizards as they passed.

The girls looked on in awe. This was their first glimpse at the wizarding world. The customers were wearing robes that they had only read about and the portraits on the walls were milling around their frames. A broom was sweeping by itself in the corner. Behind the bar, a young girl with wild curly hair was pouring out a drink for an old man propped on the bar. "Now this is your last red currant rum, Fillibert. Anymore and you won't be able to stand. It's not even half ten yet".

"Good morning Violetta", greeted Mr Weasley. "Is Hannah about?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just get her for you". The girl ran up the stairs behind her, calling as she went.

"That's Violetta Broadus", explained Mr Weasley. "A lovely young girl, she is. Very promising future ahead of her. She's going back to Hogwarts as a mentor this year. She finished a couple of years ago and is interested in being a professor so Dumbledore has set her up with an apprenticeship. Keep your eyes peeled for her, she'll look after you if you need anything".

The slim girl bounced back down the steps. "Violetta, this is Grace and Lena. They'll be starting Hogwarts this year so I've told them you'll look out for them. That's no problem, is it?"

"Of course not!" Violetta smiled at the girls "Hogwarts is a wonderful place. I couldn't bear to leave. That's why I'm going back. Bar work is nice for me for now but it's not what I want to do in life. I'm sure you'll both love it there".

A jolly looking woman with blonde hair and a round face entered behind the bar. "Arthur! How lovely to see you again!"

"Hi Hannah. I'm afraid I can't stop for long but I had to introduce you to Lena and Grace. They're two new students at Hogwarts. I was hoping to introduce them to Neville but I suppose he's in his greenhouse".

Hannah chuckled. "Of course he is. If he's not teaching, he's tending those plants. He's very excited right now. He thinks he's discovered a new use for Mimbulus Mimbletonia cacti so he's been working on that every hour of the day. What a shame he missed you. It's lovely to meet you girls".

Grace couldn't help but feel welcomed to this strange world. Everyone they had met was so friendly. She was already feeling comfortable. It seemed so odd that just a few days ago she didn't believe this world to exist and now she was happily wandering around inside it.

Before she could take in everything that was being presented before her, Mr Weasley was steering the pair out of the pub. They entered the courtyard that they had read about and watched in wonder as Mr Weasley tapped the bricks on the wall and Diagon Alley emerged, brick by brick, before them.

The small street was bustling with people in robes, rushing around into the various shops lining the sides. A few shops had stalls in front of their windows with small crowds gathered around. The strange objects being sold were amazing enough without the strange smells and noises that filled the air. Owls swooped intermittently overhead en route to delivering letters and parcels. Looming on the horizon was a grand white building with intimidating brass doors. A sign above the entrance indicated that this was Gringott's Bank.

The small group entered the bank which, whilst no doubt beautiful, left Grace feeling quite uneasy under the suspicious glare of the goblins. They quickly exchanged their muggle pounds into galleons and were relieved when they stepped back, blinking, into the late summer sun.

Together they moved around the various shops of the cobbled street, picking up their essential equipment. They were fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's, which felt strange to move in after years of muggle jeans and t shirts. Lena was so delighted to visit Flourish and Blotts and be surrounded by hundred of enchanted books that she bought a few that weren't even on the school book list. Finally, they stepped into the shop that they had been most looking forward to- Ollivander's. They emerged half an hour later clutching their own wands- Grace's a 10 inch willow with dragon heartstring and Lena's an 11 inch yew with unicorn tail hair.

By the time they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, they all had aching feet and both girls were laden with heavy bags. They examined their purchases as they sipped iced pumpkin juice at a small table in the corner.

"This seat taken?" a voice drawled from above them. Stood next to the table was a tall young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair was formed of dark curls that fell above his strong eyebrows.

"Roscoe! How lovely to see you! Please, join us. We were talking to your sister earlier"

"So she said. She told me that these very lovely ladies were joining Hogwarts College". Now that Grace looked at him, she could see a remarkable resemblance to Violetta. "I'm going too. I don't know if Arthur told you, but some of the current students are staying on to attend the college too. A sort of pilot scheme, if you will. They might make it a permanent feature if it works out well. Maybe one, or both of you, will share classes with me. I'm a Slytherin. So if you get put there too have a look for me. I'm happy to show you the ropes".

"Thank you, that's kind of you" replied Lena, smiling back at him. Grace nodded nervously. She was never very good in social situations. Nor was Lena, for that matter, but her nerves usually translated into talking too much and making accidental inappropriate comments. "We get sorted? I've always wanted to be sorted! Do we get the Sorting Hat and everything? Ooh this is so exciting!"

Roscoe looked slightly cautiously at the over enthusiastic girl opposite him. "Well, I'm not sure to be honest. This is the first year so I don't know how you'll be sorted. I'll assume it's the Sorting Hat though. Just make sure you don't get put into Gryffindor. Load of idiots, they are. Slytherin is where it's at!"

"So the rivalry isn't just a myth?" asked Lena.

"Oh no! There is definite rivalry between the houses. It's mainly just the Gryffindor lot being jealous of us. Don't blame them really. I'd be jealous too. We're the best looking, the most talented, the most likely to get anywhere" he finished knowingly.

Violetta approached the table. "Reckon you can give me a hand Ros? It's getting a little busy. Alfrieda gets here in ten minutes so it's only until then".

"Sure, no problem", Roscoe rose from the table. "I'll see you later, girls. Enjoy the rest of your summer".

"He was nice" stated Grace as he sauntered towards the bar.

"I don't know" replied Lena. "Seemed a bit creepy to me. All that stuff about Slytherin being better. More likely to get anywhere. I just thought it was a bit weird".

"Unfortunately you'll find some people are like that" sighed Mr Weasley. "I should warn you that you might face some of them in Hogwarts. You're muggle-born and not everyone likes that. It's infinitely better since the Second Wizarding War but there will always be some who believe only pure blood witches and wizards should be here. Just be ready for it and don't let it upset you. You're no less a witch than someone with an ancient wizarding family. Anyway, drink up. We'd better get you back home".

They drained their glasses and moved towards the door, nodding to Violetta and Roscoe as they left. Grace took one last look at the now busy pub and could have sworn she saw Roscoe wink at her as her eyes swept the scene. Her eyes shot back to him but he was now serving an elderly witch and with that, the splintering door of the pub closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter. I don't own him.

* * *

The brick wall loomed in front of them. Despite the seemingly impossible events that had occurred over the past weeks, Grace still struggled with the concept of running through this solid mass. Every muscle in her body willed her away to turn around but she knew this had to be done. She had already watched a couple of teenage boys disappear into the barrier so she knew it could be done. Now she just had to summon up the courage to do it.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward tentatively. She remembered Mr Weasley's words, telling her that it would be easier if she used force. Some of the muggle repelling measures were quite strong and she could get into all sorts of trouble if she was too timid. Hardly reassuring words. Her hands gripped the handle of her luggage trolley, feeling slightly slick under her clammy palms. She pushed forwards, squeezing her eyes closed as the wall drew closer. With a small squeal, she tensed, ready for impact. Yet then she heard a whistle. Her eyes flew open. The sight that greeted her drew the breath out of her lungs.

A beautiful shining burgundy steam engine gleamed in the sunlight that streamed from glass panels in the platform roof. The platform was filled with young witches and wizards with their parents fussing over them. Older students lounged with friends, nonchalantly leaning against walls and stealing glances at other groups. If it were not for the unusual attire, Grace would have thought she had stepped back in time to a Dickensian train station. The luggage trolleys were loaded with old fashioned suitcases and cages containing animals that hooted, hissed and hopped noisily.

She heard a clatter behind her and jumped to the side quickly just as Lena stumbled clumsily right into the spot where Grace had been standing. She looked as amazed as Grace had been by the scene so Grace pulled her by the arm to get her away from the barrier. The last thing she wanted was her friend being clobbered in the back of the head by a birdcage before they'd even got on the train.

"Mr Weasley said he'd meet us outside the waiting room at quarter to" she reminded Lena, glancing at the large brass clock jutting out from the platform wall. "So we've got five minutes to find it".

Despite the hustle of the crowd, they found the waiting room with no difficulty. It was a plush room with large squishy armchairs and a magazine rack filled with the latest publications. Grace pulled a broadsheet-sized newspaper from the top of the pile. Fancy typography formed the words _Daily Prophet _at the head of the paper. The headline was a story about a famous witch who had been caught in possession of Acromentula venom. The photograph on the front showed the sullen witch, who looked as though she would normally be very pretty, being led away by two men in smart black suits. Grace flipped through distractedly until she heard Lena giggle to which she looked up questioningly. Her friend was resting a magazine on her lap but held it up for Grace's benefit. She saw the title for a fleeting moment before the lettering started fading out of sight: _The Quibbler._

"We've always heard that the wizarding guys think this is a load of rubbish", laughed Lena, "but how would we know? Why is it so easy to believe in a thestral but not a crumple-horned snorkack?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it's like muggles. If you see it happen, you believe it. If you don't, it must not exist". As she turned back towards the Magizoology column, she glimpsed a flash of red hair in the window opposite.

Mr Weasley was standing on the platform waving wildly at the pair in the waiting room. They stood up to greet him and he shook their hands heartily.

"First day at Hogwarts! Are you excited?" he asked.

"Oh em gee, I'm excited!" squealed Lena "I can't wait to get on the train. I'm going to buy so many Chocolate Frogs. And I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. And get sorted. And eat feasts. And have a dorm, and, and, and..." she trailed off, unable to think of anything else in her excitement.

"Arthur!" called a voice from further down the platform.

The small group turned to the direction of the voice and saw a pile of dark curls bouncing above the heads of the others in the crowd. Two young witches parted to let the owner of the hair through and Violetta appeared in front of them, grinning. She was already wearing her robes which had a sparkling purple badge pinned to the front. In her hair was a matching ribbon, tied into a bow on top of her head.

"Hi guys! How are you doing? Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?"

Lena opened her mouth to talk. Grace noticed and quickly spoke. "Yes! We are both excited", she said before Lena had a chance to start reeling of her list of things to do.

"Shall we get you on the train then? I'll help you find a compartment. I'm sitting up the front with the prefects but if you need anything, you can always come and get me. It's what I'm there for after all." Violetta reached down and picked up a couple of cases from the luggage trolley. "I'll get these on the train for you and save a compartment whilst you say goodbye to Arthur".

The girls thanked her and turned to face Mr Weasley.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr Weasley. We really appreciate it" smiled Grace. Lena nodded in agreement.

"No problem at all! I'm happy to help. I'll be checking up on you every now and then to make sure you're ok. If you need anything, please do get in touch with me. There's Violetta too and you met her brother Roscoe, didn't you? I daresay you'll make plenty of friends so you'll never be alone. You have each other of course. We really should sort you out with an owl each. I'll get working on that this afternoon, see what I can do for you".

At this, a loud whistle blew twice. "That's your warning, best jump on. We don't want the train leaving without you!"

"Grace! Lena! I've got you a compartment up here!" Violetta was leaning out of a doorway, beckoning them.

"Goodbye girls. I'll see you shortly, I imagine. Have a wonderful time!"

The two girls stepped up to the train and through the door that Violetta was holding open to them, waving and calling their goodbyes to Mr Weasley as they boarded. They entered the carriage that Violetta had saved for them just as the train rumbled into life. The floor beneath their feet shook as the Hogwarts Express began its long journey.

Grace watched the scenes outside the window change from the grey cityscape of London to sprawling countryside. The train snaked through the country as the young witches and wizards inside buzzed with the excitement of their upcoming adventures. After a couple of hours, the old witch arrived pushing a trolley loaded with all the snacks anyone could need. Pumpkin pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were stacked into a tentatively tall tower that wobbled as the trolley clattered through the train.

The friends ate until they could not cope with another mouthful. "Eeurgh, I feel sick" complained Lena as Grace stretched out on the bench-like seat. She had just closed her eyes when a sharp rap made her jump. She flew into a sitting position, almost hitting her head on the window behind her in the process.

Hovering behind the glass compartment door was Roscoe, smiling apologetically with his hand raised. He slid the door back and stepped forwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to say hello. See how you're getting on and that".

"Well, Lena's eaten too many sweets and feels sick and I'm just recovering from a mild heart attack. Aside from that, I think we're good" laughed Grace. She stole a sidewise look at Lena who was frowning slightly as Roscoe flopped onto the seat beside her.

"Aren't you sitting with your mates?" asked Lena in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure they can cope without me for a few minutes". He winked, to which Lena raised an eyebrow disapprovingly and turned to stare out of the window, suddenly very interested with the cows in the fields outside.

Grace shook her head and shrugged a shoulder in response to Roscoe's puzzled look. For a long while they sat in silence, all three looking out of the window. It had started to rain and droplets were dribbling down the window in hypnotising patterns. Roscoe spoke first.

"I should probably be getting back to my carriage. The others will be wondering where I got to".

"Oh, alright..." began a confused Grace, "Erm, were you going to say anything to us?"

"I was going to but as your friend doesn't seem too keen on me"- Lena snorted "-I'll try again later".

He rose and sauntered out of the carriage leaving Grace staring after him. "What was that all about?"

"Who knows. I told you he was weird", sighed Lena. "I reckon he's up to something".

The rest of the journey was uneventful. The afternoon turned to dusk as the engine continued through the counties of Britain. The girls changed into their robes and laughed at each other, not used to seeing each other in such strange attire. Finally the train slowed and shuddered to a halt. The train was filled with the noise of hundreds of students rising and collecting luggage from overhead racks simultaneously.

The girls stared at each other, suddenly overcome with nerves and excitement at seeing the castle they had only dreamed about. They joined the departing crowd and stepped out into the chilly September night. In the distance they could see glowing candlelight from the windows of an expansive shadowy castle looming from a rocky hill above. It was silhouetted against the inky sky, punctured with sparkling stars in the far distance. Turrets and towers stretched into the wispy clouds, highlighted by the light of the bright moon glowing, reflected in the glassy lake ahead. A crisp breeze started up, whipping leaves in whirling circles at their ankles and creating goosebumps that prickled Grace's skin. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **Here we are! Now things are going to start looking up! I hope you're still enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. We all know that.

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was more than the pair could ever have expected. They had read all about it and Grace had thought she knew what it would be like but nothing could have prepared her for the overwhelming beauty that the grand room held. The small group of students stood in front of the empowering archway that was formed of two huge wooden doors, open on their brass hinges. The four house tables stretched evenly spaced along the length of the ancient paved floor, leading to the staff table which cut across the expansive room, teachers sitting shoulder to shoulder. They were a long distance from the staff table but could still feel their powerful eyes bearing down onto the anxious group huddled in the doorway. Either side of the room, strong stone walls reached upwards, accompanied by thick columns, reminiscent of gothic cathedral architecture. Although the bases of these pillars were well defined, the tops faded and disappeared into the night's sky. The enchanted ceiling contained more power than could be imagined. The effigy of the twinkling stars ahead seemed somehow more beautiful than the real sky. There was not even a wisp of a cloud and the constellations shone brilliantly down upon the magnificent room, complimenting the flickering candlelight that radiated from floating candles hovering above the tables.

A tall, severe-looking woman strode from behind the collection of students. She surveyed them sternly over the tops of square spectacles before asking the group to follow her. The students began shuffling nervously into the room, achieving an awkward balance between their hesitation to enter and matching the witch's swift pace. By the time they had reached the end of the long tables, a series of wooden benches had appeared on the paving slabs, facing a small wooden stool that sat in front of the staff table. Upon this stool sat a shabby pointed hat that looked as if it was falling apart at the seams. There was no denying that this was an extremely old hat. It was a dark brown in shade with patches and rough stitching applied throughout the years to keep it from disintegrating.

There was a ripple of excited whispers from the small crowd as they realised what they were looking at. This was the Sorting Hat. Their whole lives at Hogwarts depended on the outcome of this Hat's decision. A shiver of mixed anxiety and excitement rippled across the benches where the students were now seated. All eyes were fixed on the Hat, widening as it opened the tear in its brim to sing:

_The years have passed by kindly for me_

_Despite how things may see._

_I'm just as sharp as ever I was_

_And this is all because_

_I've been well preserved by teachers here_

_As I play a vital role_

_I assess your traits and values_

_And flaws which take their toll._

_So take a seat and place me gently_

_Upon your head and wait_

_I will place you in the house _

_Where best you'll meet your fate._

_Will this be in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave and loyal?_

_This daring bunch have chivalry_

_That is always grand and royal._

_Hufflepuff may be your calling_

_For those who value friends._

_With kind patience and acceptance_

_It is here I'll recommend._

_Those placed in Ravenclaw_

_With their intelligence and wit_

_Will never struggle to get by_

_In anything they commit. _

_Slytherin is the house for those_

_With cunning and ambition._

_Their determination ensures_

_They complete their every mission._

_So take a seat and don't be shy_

_I promise I won't bite_

_I've been doing this for years now_

_And each time I've been right. _

_Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts_

_A better time you'll never know_

_When the day arrives that you must leave_

_Just see how far you've grown._

The seam closed and the Hat remained silently still. A smattering of applause began led by the grand wizard who rose from his seat in the centre of the staff table. Grace had been so enraptured by the Hat that she hadn't noticed the old man before. His long white hair and beard was immediately recognisable- this was Albus Dumbledore.

He emitted an aura of authority and grand power. This was a man who could control an entire hall with a single sweep of his twinkling blue gaze, who could dominate rising sound with one raise of his hand and who could create awe-struck wonder without ever speaking a word. The hall fell silent as he stood from his chair but he did not speak. After applauding passionately for several minutes, he lowered back into his chair and gestured to Professor McGonagall, who stepped forward with a long roll of parchment and began calling out the names of the wide-eyed 11 year olds.

The older students fidgeted in anxious anticipation as they watched the children be sorted into their houses. Finally, Professor McGonagall addressed those still sitting on the wooden benches and called them forward one by one. Grace and Lena looked at each other nervously. They had discussed sorting in great length. They were convinced they knew of Grace's designated house but of Lena's they could only guess. Both girls were scared stiff of starting Hogwarts, despite their excitement, and were hoping that they would be put in the same house. Grace couldn't bear thinking about joining a house where she knew nobody. This was just like starting university again. She got shy around new people and that made it difficult to make friends- She was too anxious to speak to any potential friends in the first place. At home she only had a small handful. The thought of attending lessons completely alone made her feel nauseous.

"Cove, Grace" called Professor McGonagall, wrenching Grace out of her thoughts. Lena squeezed her arm.

"Good luck" she whispered and smiled emphatically.

Grace rose from the bench and started to walk forwards. Her feet felt heavier than they had ever been; each step took huge effort to move her towards the oddly intimidating stool. Her legs wobbled with every movement and she felt in real danger of falling to the stone slabs she stood on. By the time she had reached the wooden stool, she was grateful for the opportunity to sit down. She felt the soft pressure of the Hat around the top of the head and heard its contemplative voice whispering. The voice did not seem to be heard from her ears but rather from somewhere indiscernible within her mind.

_Interesting mind you have here. You're intelligent, that's for sure. Ravenclaw would suit you well. You have great determination too. A stubbornness and ambition that would fit well in Slytherin. So where to place you? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You like to brew over things, plan carefully. I see you also have the ability to be quite ruthless when you need to be. Yes, it's a lot clearer now._

"Slytherin!" called out the Hat, this time aloud so the whole hall could hear. Grace smiled with a soft laugh. It's what they had expected. For a fleeting moment, she was worried about the reputation Slytherin house had for hating muggle-borns but when she looked over to the table the students were all on their feet clapping and cheering.

She hopped down from the stool and made her way somewhat awkwardly to the Slytherin table, not wanting to dawdle yet trying not to walk too fast. She was suddenly aware of a gentle fear of where she was going to sit. She didn't want to sit alone but she didn't want to latch herself on to someone who wasn't welcoming. As she surveyed the table swiftly, looking for a face that might be friendly, she felt a slight pressure on her arm. Looking down, she noticed an arm. The arm belonged to Roscoe, who was beaming at her.

"Here", he smiled, motioning at the area beside him, "I've made a space for you".

Grace grinned with relief. At least she had someone who was going out of their way for her. Roscoe had seemed nice at the Leaky Cauldron. Had she made a friend already? Within an hour? That must have been a record.

She clambered into the space, careful not to kick anyone as she swung her legs under the table and twisted her torso back to face the remaining students at the front of the hall. She knew that it wouldn't be long until Lena was called.

"Danes, Lena"

Grace breathed in sharply. She watched intently as Lena approached the Hat. The Hat did not take long with its deliberation but the time seemed to slow down to a fraction of its real pace. Grace tapped her fingers impatiently and tried to read the expression across her friend's face. Eventually the seam on the Hat split open and the voice shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

Grace felt a drop in her stomach. It was bad enough that they had been split up. This is what they were most worried about. They hadn't considered what would happen if this was the scenario.

Roscoe's sneering voice at her shoulder confirmed her fear. "Gryffindor?" he snorted. Noticing Grace's stricken face, he smiled with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry. You'll make so many new friends here. You won't even notice she's gone".

Grace was too stunned to say anything. She turned her head towards the Gryffindor table where the occupants were already shaking Lena's hands and joking with her. She didn't look up.


End file.
